Integer
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: All you did was ask Mukuro what his favorite number was. [reader x Mukuro] -ONESHOT!-


The question was completely random. You weren't even sure where it came from. That wasn't to say it was a crazy question—it was sane and normal. But where the question had spurred forth from, you weren't sure.

You ran over to Tsuna's house, suspecting that you would find the most guys over there.

Sure enough, the usual trio was sitting out on the front lawn. Tsuna had babysitting duty, so he was keeping a reluctant eye on Lambo and I-pin as they played a ball game.

Beside him sat Gokudera and Yamamoto. As always, Gokudera was glaring at the raven-haired teen, who was as oblivious to the malicious stare as always.

"Hi!" you exclaimed, going right up to the three.

Gokudera switched his glare over to you without saying a word.

"Hey there," Yamamoto laughed.

"What are you doing here, (y/n)?" Tsuna asked.

"I just have a quick question," you said. "What's your guys' favorite number?"

You got an immediate answer from Yamamoto: "Eighty." He scratched the back of his head, giving you his trademark grin and accompanying laugh. "I dunno why, though, it's just an awesome number."

"What kind of question is that, woman?" demanded Gokudera. He was looking at you like you had two heads or something.

"I think my favorite is twenty-seven," Tsuna responded slowly, seemingly deep in thought about it. He nodded slightly, confirming his response.

You turned expectant eyes on the silverette.

He held your gaze for a moment before exhaling loudly, angling his head away. "Fifty-nine."

"Thanks, you guys," you said.

"No problem," said Yamamoto.

Something furry and small latched onto your left leg. When you glanced down, you found Lambo, staring up at you through excited green eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask the great Lambo-san his favorite number, too?" he shrieked.

"Sure, Lambo. What's yours'?"

"L!" he cried, with no hesitation whatsoever. "L, like the great Lambo-san!"

"L's not a number, you dumb cow," Gokudera grumbled.

You smiled at the Bovino. "I think that's a wonderful number."

"Gahahaha!" Giggling somewhat maniacally, Lambo ran off to play some more with I-pin.

"(Y/n), are you going to stay awhile?" Tsuna asked.

"I have to go find the others. Sorry, maybe next time!" Giving the three a wave, you turned and headed for the street.

* * *

You ran into Ryohei on his morning jog. Dressed in shorts and a white sleeveless muscle shirt, his muscular arms and toned legs were out on display. He was almost entirely bathed in a sheen of sweat; it glistened on his skin and somehow had your hormones go a little out of whack at the sight.

"Sempai!" you called, flagging him down before he could jog past you.

For a moment, he was focused only on his jog. You stepped into his path and he blinked hard, bringing himself to a quick, hard stop before he could careen into you.

"Hello, (y/n)!" he bellowed. "Are you extremely well?"

"I am, yes, thanks." You told your hormones to quit jumping around. "I have a question, sempai. What's your favorite number?"

The question seemed to stump Ryohei. Brows furrowed, he looked down, bringing his hand up to cup his chin in a thinking manner. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. All the while, he wheezed slightly for breath.

"Thirty-three," he finally said, with finality.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because the two threes make the number extreme!"

"Of course." You couldn't help laughing. "Thanks, sempai."

"Think about joining the boxing club, (y/n)!" he said in a way of parting as he began jogging again.

* * *

You found Hibari patrolling the Namimori school grounds, Hibird perched on his shoulder comfortably.

"Herbivore," he addressed you, his cool gray eyes succeeding in making you squirm.

"Can I ask you a question?" When he paused but didn't vocally answer, you plowed through with, "Hibari-san, what's your favorite number?"

He snorted soundlessly, but still didn't answer.

"Oh, come on, everyone has one," you prompted.

After a scary moment of silence, he said, "Eighteen."

"Why's that?"

"I will bite you to death for asking such irrelevant questions, herbivore." He raised a tonfa menacingly from underneath his jacket.

You backed away, having no intention to allow Hibari to do such a thing. "That's all I needed, Hibari-san. I'll s-see you around!" Then you turned and sprinted from the school.

* * *

KokuyoLand was as creepy as always. You were a little hesitant about going into the shadow-darkened building, but you squared your shoulders and marched right in.

"Anyone home?" you called as you walked through the corridors. Your voice echoed around you. The only answers you got were the creaking and groaning from the building itself.

"Chrome?" you tried. "Ken? Chikusa?"

They must've been out somewhere or something. Without the three around, the atmosphere was even eerier. Your skin crawled and you shuddered.

You got to the room that the gang usually hung out in. The bright sunlight outside didn't filter in there, and shadows closed all around you. You took one look and decided that coming back later, possibly with Tsuna or another companion, would be best.

You were about to rush out when you heard footsteps and a flutter of motion behind you.

Startled, you froze. Your heart leapt to your throat.

More footsteps, steady and as loud as gunshots in the silence of the building.

Then a hand ghosted at your back. "_Kufufu._ What brings you here, my sweet (y/n)?"

You whirled around to find Mukuro standing not three feet away, his lips curved into the sexiest of all smiles. His smile was pure fox. His dual-colored eyes gleamed at you from the darkness.

"M-Mukuro," you stammered. You hadn't expected him. "Where's Chrome and the others?"

"They went out for a short time," he replied fluidly, his voice as oddly caressing as always. It never failed to send shivers down your spine. And the shivers were the good kind.

"Oh. I s-see," you said lamely.

He inclined his head. "What are you here for?" he asked again.

"I wanted to ask Chrome a question."

"You may ask me instead." His smile was growing ever so slowly.

"Well. Okay." In your near brush of death, you had almost forgotten the question. "What's your favorite number?"

Instead of answering right away, Mukuro stepped forward. Now you were up against him, chest-to-chest, and his hands slid to your hips. When he spoke, his words were in a seductive tone.

"_Kufufufu~_ My favorite number is sixty-nine. Would you like to see why?"


End file.
